Lord Fuse
Lord Fuse is the leader and ruler of Planet Fusion, and is the main antagonist of the war. Fuse is the one responsible for the destruction befalling the world and for creating the Fusions, the evil twins of the Cartoon Network Universe's inhabitants. Most of Fuse's history is shrouded in mystery. He is known to have come from another galaxy, and had existed for least a millenia, and he has been leading several invasions of countless worlds. At some point before coming to Earth, he once invaded the planet Anur Phaetos, the home planet of the Ectonurites, the same race as Ben's alien form Ghostfreak. Eventually, they reached an agreement and their planet was spared, but they had to aid him in his conquest. Only Vilgax seems to know anything about this agreement. At some other point he also tried to invade the homeworld of the Glorft, but was repeled. Eventually, he enter the Solar System and sat his sights on Earth, thus beginning his invasion of the world. For the most of the war, Fuse acts from behind the scenes, on Planet Fusion. From there, he leads his troops against the Earth's forces and makes his plans and strategies for consuming the world. He has also tried on numerous occasions to study Imaginary Energy, the element that is effective against his forces. It is not until the missions Fuse No More (Part 1 - 4) that Fuse starts to personally participate in the war. By manifesting a physical form, his avatar, on the surface of the planet, he planed to transfer his energies down to that form, thus allowing him appear on Earth, destroy the hero and to power up his forces from inside Fuse's Lair. Fuse eventually managed to fully materialize himself in this form, but thanks to the hero, the shield that protected him was destroyed, thus leaving him vulnerable. In Fuse No More (Part 4 of 4), the hero faces Fuse and is able to destroy his form after a long difficult battle. However, because the form in his lair was only an inferior manifestation of Fuse himself, Fuse's energies simply returns to Planet Fusion upon his defeat, and he is able to continue the invasion and his plans as he did before. The Academy After the heroes created the Academy, Fuse reorganized his forces and creates several new monsters to keep a handhold on the war. Abilities and Powers Most of Fuse's powers is unknown, due to the limited knowledge about him. In battle, Fuse constantly keeps changing his attributes, from Adaptium, to Blastons, to Cosmix and back to Adaptium.This way, Fuse makes it harder for the player to select the right Nano to fight him with. Over the millenia, Fuse has mastered many different forms of science, magic and technology as a result of his world-conquering. Fuse in his incomplete form has the same different powers as his Fusion Monsters, such as stun, corruption attacks and eruption attacks, but they are much stronger that normal. He is also the only fusion in the game that can Heal himself. He mainly uses meele attacks and can fire blasts from the limbs attacted on his back. His most well-known power is his ability to create Fusions, evil duplicates of the Cartoon Network Universe's inhabitants, by combining a personal item with Fusion Matter. These efforts, however, drains Fuse of his energy and thus it takes time for him to replace Fusions that have been defeated in battle. According to Samurai Jack, Fuse's power pales in comparison to Aku. However, as Fuse prepares to materialize on Earth, Samurai Jack himself openly claimed that all hope would be lost if he did, and that he was not sure if they could win. Battle Fuse is one of the strongest monsters in the game, surpassed only by the Don Doom, Bad Max, Fusion Kimchi, the turrets inside Vilgax's ship and the Fusion Blowfish, Rudy, Cootie, Judy, and Tootie, all of which posess incredible defensive power. Shatterguns and rifles are recommended for battle with Fuse, as his more powerful abilities are triggered by moving within a certain distance. Both types of weapons can harm him beyond this distance. Damage and healing Nanos are also recommended, as Fuse's stunning and healing abilities in the first and second forms, respectively, can make overcoming him difficult. Specific nanos would be Leech, Health, and Freedom, though the latter nano is only recommended for the first two phases Fuse's avatar is fought in three stages: his first body, his second body and right arm, and his third body and left arm. Each body and arm will spawn with the defeat of the previous body. Defeating the final body counts for victory even if the arms are alive. Fuse's body cannot move from its spot, but the arms can. Fuse's body changes type each time it is defeated. If the player moves within pistol range of Fuse, his corruption and eruption attacks will be triggered. His eruption attack, in particular, covers most of his throne and will instantly KO the player regardless of health. Staying at rifle range prevents their use, though Fuse can still use his body's abilities. Fuse's arms each possess the abilty Fuse had in the previous phase of battle and can attack the player physically. His body's attacks consist of a simple melee attack, a more powerful corruption attack, and an eruption attack which instantly knocks out anyone on his platform. Unlike other monsters in the game, Fuse does not heal when the player is knocked out, unless he has the heal power. The player begins by fighting his main body, which has the stun ability and a quick melee attack. Once that is defeated, his right arm detaches with the ability to stun and his body gains the ability to heal; both parts have their own melee attack. A shattergun will allow both to be struck at once. Thanks to his healing ability, Fuse's body will likely take a significant amount of time to defeat. His final body causes his left arm to detach with the healing power and his body gains the damage power; both have a melee attack as before. You will achieve victory after defeating the body a third time. Category: Monsters Category:Level 36 Monsters Category:Fusions